


Missing Him

by Toren_colona



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toren_colona/pseuds/Toren_colona





	1. Ch 1

He passed away on Saturday. Today is Monday. No one told me for 2 whole days. Any one could have called me. I am used to dealing with death. I lost another friend a few years before. I am starting to wonder, am I cursed? Death seems to be an old friend of mine. But back to the task at hand. His name was Aidan. He was a soldier inside and out. He was a good friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I just lost my big brother


	3. ch2

It has been a few days after his funeral. Many of us have not been going to school. We all feel the loss of a great friend. None of us have words to say. Everything is just a mess in our minds.


End file.
